


A pastel dream full of hope

by nearlyconscious, Owl_Postmaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M, Pastels, Watercolors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nearlyconscious/pseuds/nearlyconscious, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owl_Postmaster/pseuds/Owl_Postmaster
Summary: Harry and Draco on holiday somewhere sunny. They're surrounded by beauty that they're excited to discover, but they also can't take their eyes off each other.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	A pastel dream full of hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vaysh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/gifts).



> Dear Vaysh, happy holidays! It so happens we share a lot of favourite colours!!! And pastels are so much fun to do with watercolour. I had a blast, I hope you enjoy this!

  



End file.
